Just a Push in the Right Direction
by Amber Shayde
Summary: When Amber's life get's thrown a curb ball after it all ready started crumbling down will her new family be able to help? And will she ever feel the love she so long has desired. This is an OC/ Koaru love story. T for a few bad words.


If I could describe my life in one word up to this point it would be numb. I've let my life go by with very little enter action from anyone other my twin sister, Ember. We were all each other had for years, living in foster homes with people who only wanted us for the money was all we knew in our little world. We thought that was all that there was to life as an orphan. Now that am older, my view on that hasn't changed to much. I still see all my caretakers as money hogging whores. I never really was concerned with myself, or with how I felt just that she was happy, though usually it's the eldest twins job to take care of the littler one, it was the opposite with us. From the start I was the mature one and she was the reckless out going carefree one. It's odd how much me and her were alike appearance wise the only difference is that my hair was a light blond and her hair was a light blond with a thin strawberry like highlight in the front. Our voices were different too; She sung like an angle while I on the hand was decent enough to make it into honor choir, just not American was more than enough differences in us to at least be able to distinguish me from her. Yet people got us mixed up all the time. No one cared enough to try to pay attention to us long enough to be able to spy the difference on their own.

This past year has made my life even more numb and lonely; all because of one choice, one I could not make or discourage all I could do was tell her to follow her heart. Now she is living in America ,with a foster family an ocean away from me. She hasn't sent me one letter, email, and hasn't even attempted to call me. How can she just go away like that; when she left she didn't even say good bye. Maybe she just wants to forget everything about her past…. including me. The only thing I have left of her now is a locket with her and mines picture in it. Like I said our past foster parents weren't in it for us so we were not given such things as jewelry, new clothes, shoes, and any other thing that we could live without. So when ever our birthday would roll around we would find or make each other a gift. One year she found the locket on the side of the road that someone had dropped, Ember found it and put our pictures in it, It was the nicest thing I own. The inscription on the back seamed to put our relationship in to words. Now it just feels like a lie.

It seams like my life is going to have a change of events in it too. Just last week there was a guy came hear looking for a teenager to adopt since he felt his son may be becoming to lonely at home. The adoption agency must have thought since they shipped my sister out of here they might as well get me out too. I currently was in an orphanage since my last foster home said they wanted a younger child to care for. Hump I know they just didn't what to deal with my year round depressed state, I must not be worth the money when i'm sulking. I am to go to this guys house tomorrow at 3 o'clock and start at the same school as his son. In all honesty I don't care what happens to me now the only thing I ever cared for is gone. I have no clue what to do with myself anymore other than sit in A DARK CORNER AND CRY MY HEART OUT. I can't even begin to rid myself of the redness around my eyes there so sore and it hurts to blink but then agin pain is a reminder i'm still alive. I fell like a total waste of space with out my other half, but from now on i'm a lone wolf in a room full of hunters, one blow and i'm bound to be exterminated.

{ To the Souh house}

I was was so surprised to see a limo to pick me up it was an odd way for an orphan to leave with a limo taking her away. To bad no came to watch my departure, unlike Ember how drew a big crowd for her departure. Oh well welts to enjoy my first ride in a limo; the driver opened the door for me as i got in to the fancy vehicle with my one bag of luggage and a stuffed cow.

The driver said we were close to the house and prepare to exit the car. Man this guy was serious but who am I to complain.

{Outside the mansion}

Oh well looks like i'm about to enter a whole new world so I need to put my acting skills to work and look a little bit happy I mean they didn't have to take me in. From now i'm no longer a orphan but Amber Shayde Souh.

The door was already open when I reached it so I guess I'm just to walk right on in. I took off my shoes and took a look at the grand entrance to the large house I don't see the point in a large house but hey each to their own.

"Oh my you must be Amber, We've been expecting you, please follow me. Master Tamiki will be so pleased your here." The maid said navigating through the halls. I still clung to my luggage the diver tried to take it for me but I rather carry it myself to insure the bag won't brake it's kinda old and worn out.

"Master, Ambers here" The maid took off at a sprint living me in a room filled with young men and one girl. I sorta felt nervous having all there eyes on me. Should I say something or just sit down.

" So witch one of you is my new big brother" Dang it why did I say it so weird now there gonna think i'm a werido good going, stupid.

"Ahh my little sister you've finally arrived" A tall blond said as he came out of the cover he was pervasively sulking in. He was hugging me so hard I was having trouble breathing and my poor bag meet it's end when the blond started twirling me around. All my clothes scattered across the room and me rendered helpless to do anything other then try to breath.

"Tamiki! stop that your gonna freak her out" the girl said making Tamiki stop and go back to the conner.

"Oh Haruhi why would you tell Daddy such a thing"

As soon as I regained balance I quickly dived into the floor and started gathering my clothes. How much more odd and embarrassing can this get get for me {My underwear was in the pile some where}. I quickly notice that the girl _Haruh_i was helping me get my things together then the worst thing ever came true.

"Well look what I have hear" The more outgoing twin said holding up my stuffed cow, Milkshake, in the air with a evil grin plastered on his face. I could fell my heart sink as I feared for my friends life.

"It looks like some sorta animal, Hikaru" The other one said pulling at the outfit on my overly loved Milkshake. This is the first time I've noticed there were identical twins in the room, I mean I noticed them but I didn't really register there presence; Just their differences.

"Oh looks like you found Milkshake" I stated trying not to show my weakness," You mind giving him back please" I said extending my hand to Hikaru.

"I don't know what do you think Kaoru maybe we should play the witch one is Hikaru game for it"

"Yeah that seams fair enough" Koaru replied eyeing me with a smile.

"What give back Sissy's bear back now" Tamiki had suddenly snapped out of his conner and was trying to snatch the bear back by force. I need to intervene quick before it becomes a full on war and Milkshake is decapitated.

"Haruhi thanks for your help" I said as I walked toward the boys.

"Ok, I'll play your game but if you don't keep your promise then I will get even. Got it?" I said with no emotion, so much for seaming happy and peppy. It dose not help that Hikaru and Kaoru remind me of Ember and I.

"Ok then lets do this and" Hikaru started, "You got too explain how you came to a conclusion." Kaoru finished.

"Deal" I could see everyone looking at us with the up most seriousness, and poor Tamiki was cheering me on in the corner.

The boys put a hat on there head to hide the parts of their hair and started to shuffle themselves.

Then they asked witch one was Hikaru and who was Kaoru. With out a second glance or thought I easily pointed to Hikaru and smiled.

"Really do people have that hard of time telling you a part, _Hikaru_?" I asked with a genuine smile on my lips, a rare thing.

"But you just meet us, How did you do it?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Simple,That would be your voice and Hikaru is more forward then you and usually is the leader when you talk" I smiled agin and took my bear and hugged him tight.

I felt a tugging on my coat and saw the small boy who's name I gathered to be Honey.

"What is it Honey?"

"Uhh, Amber would you and Milkshake like to have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey asked cutely.

"Well not right now I really need a nap right now can we reschedule for later?" I asked yawning.

"Sure Amber we can wait" He than hopped over to a table full of cake and started to engulf the poor pastries.

"Tamiki, would you please show me my room?"

"Of course I can just follow me" He took off down a hall way and stopped so fast I almost bumped into him.

"Here we are now just call for me if you need anything" He said patting my hair, I nodded and ran into the room, That must have looked strange to them. It was huge, the main color was blue with a black victorian theme trim and a black color for the furniture. I quickly sat on the bead and took in what just happened.

First off in a total of 10 min i've made a host of friends, something only my sister had ever experienced [She was a social butterfly]. Second I got a big brother who seams to give a D*# a bought me. Thirdly there is Haruhi, she seams simi normal and down to earth as well as the other to guy with dark hair. Remember I said seem and not I know. And lastly I'm jealous over Hikaru and Kaoru. They seamed to be all about themselves and no one else. Just like me and Ember use to be, Then she changed and I didn't and in the process she left me behind to rot in the orphanage alone. The sad thing is I noticed the fact that she was changing and I simply swept it under the rug as a phase, looking back now It was so obvious, I feel like an idiot for not trying to save our relationship.

My eyes began to sting, I had begun to cry and now it feels like someone is pricking my eyes with needles. I need stop all this mopping around for a little while….

{Finally asleep}

I could feel eyes on me and a conversation going on.

"Kyoya, whats her blood type?" I heard Tamiki ask with great fear in his voice for the answer.

"Yeah is it AB?" I heard Honey ask trying to hurry the answer.

"Actually her blood type is O positive" Kyoya said typing on his lab top.

"In that case lets wake her up" I heard Hikaru say in a evil voice.

"Why, don't we just let her sleep. I'd say she's had a ruff day, and maybe she would like some more time to dream." I heard Haruhi defend me, She was really nice and I just met her.

"She's been asleep for three hours I think thats a good long nap." I heard Hikaru say with sarcasm.

"Yeah and we wanted to get to know her better" Kaoru added in.

"Well you guys please stop the argument and tell me what time it is?" I said with no emotion at all," And also Tamiki would you please help me find my way to the kitchen I'm a little bit hungry."

"Ok, Amber it's six o'clock" Haruhi answered.

"And of course I'll take you to the Kitchen" Ok mentally note ask one question at a time.

"Did you say six" I asked with worry and desperateness, I always check my email at six just to see if…..if she replied to me.

"Yeah why" Koaru asked.

"Uhg, no specific reason I just need to find a computer to check my emails." I calmed my self down enough to look cool.

"There's one over there on your desk" Tamiki said pointing over to my black dest that held an expensive looking computer on it. I dashed over the computer and got to my yahoo account in record time. I saw my mail box had one letter in it. She must have replied to me. I couldn't help but squeal with joy, then I saw it was a spam letter, how can I be such a fool to think that of all the days and times i've sent her emails that she might have replied for once. So I did the usually, I sent her a message and walked over to Tamiki.

"Ok little Sis lets go" we all followed Tamiki down the hall to the kitchen. We all ate and had fun well not everyone, I seem to be in a depression _agin_.

Me and Hunny had our cake with Milkshake and Usa-chan, and talked about our hobbies and and what our favorite kinda cake was etc. Then the next thing I know the twins were in my face smirking.

"So, Amber" Hikaru started

"Do you wanna play the witch one is Hikaru game agin to make sure it's not some fluke the first time?" Karou finished.

"Sure, why not I know how it will end though." I started smirking at them.I had won the first time I can do it agin.

They put matching hats on and started shifting like before.

"Ok lets get this done with and I'll show you guys how to play one of my little games" I stated already knowing they would be mad at what I said.

"Hikaru your are at the right and Karou your on the left." I pocked them as I pointed them out touching their skin, The look of utter shock filled there face.

"How did you do IT SO FAST" Karou asked with disbelief.

"Yeah Haruhi didn't get that quickly! It took her longer than a day to do that and for you to do it twice in a row unreal, how did you do it?" Hikaru asked.

"See this is where my game comes to play, I already to tell you one of the three reasons now but you you have to guess one of the other two." I smiled this is going to A] Be fun and B] Get my mind off of Ember.

"Oh,Ok but what if we win what do we get" Hikaru said like it would be easy.

"I'll do what ever you guys want and the same if I win. Also it can't not be anything that is illegal or involves nudity. And i'll give you a month to do it." I smirked knowing they could never win.

"Deal" They said in unison they to were smoking at me enjoying the idea of having me at their paws to do what ever they wanted.

The rest of the evening the twins studied me while I got to know everyone. I really like Tamiki he seams so genuine and sincere and Koyaya seams like someone I don't wanna make mad ,but I also realized we both can play the violin, that kinda cool. Now I look back and i'm so glad my old school made us do something extra outside of school like a club, sports, and of course orchestra. I know most have bands but no that school. It was really different. Mori was…. well quite and Hunny was bubbly but to me it was all a cover.

{Everyone went home in my room}

The sun had set on my new life and the all to the my old friend know as the dark. The moon couldn't even look at me tonight how sad. I've made new friends and my old ones are jealous. I turned my attention to my necklace how how I wish she had stuck to it. The tears ran down my face as I slowly opened my locket to look at the pictures of me and Ember. It was a school proof but it was her none the less. I don't know why I slowly kill my self everyday by looking at her smile or when I stare at mirror and just bawl my eyes out. I simply laid on my bed and took my lap top with me and got on u tube and played what hurts the most by Rascal Faltts and continued my sobbing.

"Amber are you all right?" I heard Tamiki and tried to muffle my sobs to speak in my normal voice.

"I'm f-f-fine" I started crying even harder then before.

"I don't quite believe you,Amber" He spoke softly walking closer to me so I sat up. He pulled me into a hug and I started poring my guts out to him.

"Tamiki you see it's just my…my…my"

"It's your sister right"

"Yes,way back when were we were kids we were all that we had. Each other hand in hand, …then it all changed and she moved on to find other friends and I….didn't" my sobs were getting slower but my train of though was on an emotional roller coster," She left me, SHE LEFT ME BEHIND ALL ALONE IN THE DARKNESS OF A COLD MOON LESS NIGHT!"

"Amber, i'm sure your sister didn't leave you all alone" He started and I stopped him.

"Yes , she did when she left to be with her new family she didn't even say good bye. That stupid little…. I HATE….I HATE ..I HATE how much I love her. You see this locket here" I showed him the locket as he read the inscription.

" As long as you see moon know i'll never leave you" he looked passed me and looked outside then said something odd, "Amber, the moon is still there even if you can't see it" His words hit me like a fright train.

"Thanks Tamiki I feel better now but I still wish she would call me, email me, I'd even accept a smoke signal as long as she told me she was ok." I smiled a bit and laid back down and smiled to myself. Tamiki really is a one of kind, he really made sense to me and from what i've gathered he is suppose to be the club idoit , i guess there wrong.

"Well good night Amber and don't worry about your sister we'll have Koyay do some digging , I DON'T WHANT YOU TO CRY NO MORE." He piped up the last part in a cheer.

"Thanks Tamiki, and please don't get to loud you'll wake the whole house up." I joked then he when to his corner to sulk.

"Brother, please don't sulk I was only joking" He popped up and gained more color than before.

"Oh, AMBER YOUR SO SWEET HOW COULD YOU EVER TELL ME A LIE, LIKE THAT I SHOULD HAVE KNOW YOU WERE JOKING." He stared hugging me and twirling me around like a dancing baboon.

"Taammmaaaki put me down" he followed my orders and sat me down.

"Amber get a goodnights sleep because tomorrow you, me and the host club are going to the beach" And with that he fainily left.

{Out like a light}

The next Morning I woke up with the feeling of speeding down a high way at 51 m/p hr.

"AMBER WAKE UP WERE HERE"Tamiki's voice was becoming less and less UNUSUAL to my ears. The motion stopped and I was lived and moved out of what I assume to be a car and sat down by Tamiki.

"What is it brother, where are we and why am I IN A SWIMSUIT!" I was panicking how did I get into a light blue tank- top and a white bottom with a shirt like cloth tied at my hip with a snowflake embrued to the side. It was pretty but still.

"Don't panic we simply got the maids to change you before we left" Koyay answered cooly.

"That still doesn't make it ok how do I KNOW YOU ARN'T LIEING!" I was letting these boys get the better of me. Whats happing to me I've never been so open with people other than with Ember in my life.

"Well do you really want us to be lying to you?" Hikaru asked with a devilish smile.

"Yeah would that make your day" Koaru asked all sly knowing my answer eyeing me closely.

"NOOOO,NO,NO,NO,NO, I WOULD NEVER EVER WHANT THAT YOU CREEPERS" I was blushing like a mad women holding my self I was shaking at the thought.

"Don't worry Amber your big brother wouldn't let these hoodlums ever touch you pure frail skin" Tamiki said hugging me to the point that I couldn't breath.

"Sempi knock it off your killing her" Good old Haruhi to the reuse she's so thoughtful. I still don't understand how she could owe the host club but anyway you put it she's a good person someone I can relate to, she being the only person not being rich and spoiled.

"HARUHI I WOULD NEVER KILL MY DEAR SISTER" Tamiki said discarding me and I started to fall Koaru caught me in the nick of time.

"Look what you did boss" Koaru said cuddling me, I felt my checks heat up at the sudden skin to skin contact. So now I was blue and red possibly purple once they mixed. _ So much for not letting my pure frail skin touch thiers._

"You nearly caused her to pass out"Hikaru finished for his brother it normally being the other way around.

"Amber you gonna be ok"Koaru whispered in my ear making me blush more than I was if possible.

"Y-Y-Yeah Koaru I'll eventually even back out" I said gathering my composure standing back up,slipping on a banana peel only to crash right back into poor Kaoru who easily and willingly caught my sorry self.

"SORRY" The only thing that came to mind to say.

"It's fine Amber just rest till you fell stable but don't rush yourself" He said putting me on a float that Tamiki had brought along.

"Thanks Koaru I owe you one." I said with a smile

"Correction you'll owe me two once I figure out your little game" His smile when to a more confident determined smile.

"When is the key word or should I say if." My smile when to smirk he looked in utter shock at my smirk.

"Now, now Amber do I see a smirk growing on your lips" he said trying to hid a laugh.

"Why yes it is, and if you know whats good for you would stop laughing because I can't keep this smirk for ever and laughter is contagious." I was now smiling I kinda felt tired all of a sudden.

"Oh, so you can't help but think i'm funny?" He said with a tone of _i'm gonna make you blush._

_"No,_ simply I find your face funny" I knew my comment was me simply begging for pay back

"Amber how could you say such a thing" His voice filled with fake hurt.

"Oh, don't be such a baby now go flirt with some spoiled teenagers and make nice with your to how I know this is with my talk with Koyay yesterday he mentioned the club and your brotherly love act" I smiled from my chat with Koyaya I learnt a lot about everyone.

"Ok but don't think i'm not gonna get you back for that comment." He said running toward his brother.

"Amber do mind if I sit here" Koyaya asked typing away at his computer.

"Sure I was just going to take a nap, watch my back will ya and try get me up in an hour" I asked making myself comfy.

"No grantees but I doubt anything will happen" And with those words I drifted into a nap.

{Beging to wake}

I felt as if I was rocking back and forth but not like before this was different like my old water bed but not quite the same. I thought I heard laughing shouting the distance but thats just everyone goofing off at the beach, right.

THE BEACH!, WITCH MEANS THE OCENCE, THE OCENCE EQUALS WATER, ME AND WATER EQUALS DRONING. I shot up almost too fast, sure enough I was on the float in the deep dark oceanic waves crashing over me ever now and then. the panic kicking in as the waves got more harsh. Tears ran down face as my breathing picked up as the twins voices.

"TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU BACK AMBER" Koaru yelled from the shore to me.

"YEAH WE GOT YOU GOOD AMBER" HIkaru as yelled to me.

I was turned away from them. How would they know if I could or could not swim. They should have asked me before pulling this prank. I broke out into a cold sweat shaking. This was no joke to me how am I suppose to get back to shore with out abanding my vessel if these waves didn't get me then the panic attack along with drowning will.

Where is Tamiki isn't he suppose to watch out for me. I know he's flirting with the ladies but he would be nice right now.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED IF I COULD EVEN SWIM BEFORE PULLING A PRANK LIKE THIS!" I was still shaking and in tears, their laughter stopped with one glance at me.

I saw a huge chain of waves coming right toward me and my rink dinky float. _I don't stand a chance_.

"Amber hold on were gonna get you don't let go" I heard Koaru say. They were a good 20 yards away from me and by them I mean Koaru, Hikaru and Mori, Mori being the fastest of the bunch.

The first wave shot me and my float under and keep us there for a moment then my float went pop. Then the water pushed me up and the next wave crashed into my mouth as I was struggling to breath. The cycle went on about three more times banging my body on rocks, before I felt someone snake their arm around my waste pulling me to the surface. The next I knew it when black…

{On shore}

"This is all your fault! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KEEP A BETTER EYE ON MY BABY SISTER, THEN YOU TWO GO AND KILL HER." Tamiki was mad at someone and just a guess it would be the twins.

"Come on Amber you gotta breath" I heard Haruhi say in a distressed voice. I could feel compression on my chest and air filling my lungs.

I started coughing up water and boy did it hurt, my eyes hurt my head hurt everything hurt. I opened my eyes and there stood Koyaya lingering over me and Haruhi holding my hand. There were fan girls standing all around me cheering when I got up to sit right.

"Amber, your all right now, just don't move around to much." Haruhi said putting me back on the ground. I tried to speck but it really hurt.

"Hum, Amber looks like you took in a lot of water and suffered a pretty serious cut on your right calf. We need to get you back to the house so I can get you fixed up." Koyaya said while Mori picked me up. I just now noticed him and Hunny were even there, this shocked me I never knew Hunny to look so sad or worried. Tamiki looked worried and looked concerned and Koaru looked guilty and worried. We were all on the way to Koyaya's place to fix me up.

"Sorry ladies but it looks as if we will have to take a break from todays events we will continue tomorrow so fill free to continue using the beach" Koyaya put up a face of of regret and ran to us to catch up. I just noticed how fast we were moving. Was I bleeding that badly. I took a look at my leg and saw a 4 inch long cut and blood everywhere to be seen a trail leading behind me yet everyone seamed so concerned with other things other than my condition. All though Mori didn't seem to have any emotion there than worrying a bought getting me inside to stop the bleeding…

{Passed out}

"Koyaya how bad is her situation" I heard Tamiki ask. He sounded so sad and concerned. I can't believe all the concern these people who I've just meet not even 48 hours ago are worried sick about me. It's there fault i'm hurt but still they care.

"She's very lucky, She should have died" He replied shooting his word toward the twins.

"How were we suppose to know she couldn't swim? It's her own fault for not telling us" Hikaru blurted out in a rage he was mad.

"Hikaru" I felt my hand get squeezed and Koaru wimpier to his brother.

"Guys quit arguing who's fault it is cause that isn't the problem so just drop it." Haruhi was trying to calm them down, I would but my voice was still horse.

"Amber how are you feeling" Hunny being the first to notice my being alert, he handed me a glass of water I took it and gulped it down.

"Thanks Hunny" I wheezed,"I feel a lot better but I'll make a quick recovery always do" I tried to sound enthusiastic but failed, I use to be able to hide my emotions so well now I can't even tell a white lie.

"Amber I'm so sorry I would have never pulled that prank if I knew this would happen i'm so sorry" Koaru spoke so softly and sincere I almost burst into tears at how moved I was.

"Don't blame yourself I guess I should have mentioned that earlier" I now feel guilty.

"Amber I was looking back at your swim test in sixth grade and you passed with flying colors, thats why I didn't stop them why is that" Koyaya asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Well….You see I may have had my sister pose as me and take it for the both of us." I felt so odd like I finally got caught in my dirty little secret.

"Oh, I see it came back to bite you in the butt" Haruhi pipped up looking in deep thought.

"Umm, is Hikaru ok I noticed he sorta stormed of" I tried to sound discreet.

"He's just mad at himself is all and is just a little bit well confused" Koaru answered. He still had my hand in his hand I wouldn't dare dream of jerking it away from him it kinda get comforting.

"Oh, he shouldn't feel that way it's really my fault for not learning to swim so yeah tell him to get his butt back in here before I kick it!"

"Ok, I'll go get him" Hunny ran out of the room and was back in flash with Hikaru at his heel.

"Look here Hikaru, don't get all upset this isn't your fault by a long shot so don't feel any bit mad or upset. Look I know how your acting my sister use to act like that all the time so come here and give me a hug and get over yourself kay?" I sat up and gave him a one handed hug{Still holding Koaru's hand} and he whispered a thank you.

"Ok, guys everyone but Haruhi clear out I need to get some rest and change into my jammers got it" I had yet to drop my happy voice since Hikaru came back. I still had to convince him I was not mad.

"Good night Sis I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you" Tamiki hugged me so gently like I was a porcelain doll who was already cracked.

"It's ok Bro I know you would have but you can't help it. Now buck up and smile." I let him go as everyone left but Haruhi as I instructed.

"Haruhi please tell me what I missed while I was out of it"

"Well once Mori got you to shore, Hikaru and Koaru ran to get Tamiki while Koyaya got to work giving up CPR….."

"WHAT"I cut her off "YOU MEAN TO SAY KOYAYA'S LIPS TOUCHED MINE LIKE A KISS OF SUCH" Harhui just nodded and couldn't stop her laughter. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY, I've never been kissed before and when it happened I kinda wanted to be awake." I went from mad to a tomato in a record three seconds.

"Amber your a hoot, back to what I was saying while your were given CPR, Tamiki was having a melt down thinking you were dead so he took it out on the twins Mori and Hunny were holding per sure to your leg, then you woke up. Then you passed out agin, So we got you in a house and Koyaya had a doctor here already and they patched you up." She was helping me into my bathtub{I had the water running the while we were chatting. The water felt amazing washing away the sand. Then Haruhi broke my thoughts.

"Amber the doctor said you should have died, the look that of ever ones face was so depressing even I was feeling so torn apart at the thought. I know we just meet and all but your all ready a member of the family and…" I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"You know I've never been to the beach, I've only ever seen it in books and t.v." She sounded caught of guard,"The sad part is I didn't get enjoy myself" I really would have loved to let waves crash at my feet and build a sand castle,

"Don't feel bad Amber the first time I came to the beach it was a big mess so don't feel bad."

"Really do you guys come here often?"

"Actually this is only my second time here"

"Oh, I guess I reunited the second attempt then huh?" I need to work on my klutziness.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm still having fun talking to you"

"Haruhi i've I told you how awesome you are yet"

"No, but thanks"

{Later that night}

After my bath me and Haruhi talked a while then she day had taken a lot out of me. I can't believe how much i've begun to open up to others and be more myself. Ember would be proud to see me if she would just contact me in anyway. I wish she could see my host of new friends and how they really care, and I mean care about me, and I already care about them too.

"Amber you awake still"I heard a voice break the silence that had once filled the room.

"Is that you Koaru?"

"Yeah I came to check on you" I looked at my clock it read 2:34 in the morning.

"Well I seriously doubt that seeing that it's 2 in the morning so whats bothering you?"

"Well, it's what you said earlier about how your sister took both yours and hers swim test."

"Yes thats what I said" I said giggling a little bit.

"And also how well you understood Hikaru's anger and how you could tell us apart from the start. I also looked at your locket and saw two pictures of at first I thought it was two pictures of you then I saw the difference in your hair and smile. Amber your a twin" I nodded sitting up; He gulped walking towards my bed sitting on the edge. "It also explains why you were so egear to check your email and and why you were so closed off in your own little world. I know how it feels in that bubble and well if it wasn't for Tamiki I'm positive we still would be there. The one thing I can't relate too is loosing your twin. I often thinks of when Hikaru moves on and it kills me, but for him to be gone and not responding to me would be worse." I had already begun crying, Koaru was quick to cradle me in his arms.

"Your right, it's just my sister popped that bubble with out me, she started making friends and forgetting me, we talked less and less till it got to the point that I just sleep all day and when she left I just went into to a deeper depression, I closed everyone out and tried to put on a show but I… I just couldn't I started to feel welcome somewhere for once in my life, I just hope Ember feels welcome at her new home." I was still sobbing away, as Koaru rubbed my back.

"Typical younger twin" Koaru sighed.

"How did you… Oh, I see I'm just like you in a way, I worry over Ember and you Hikaru."

"Yeah, you sure catch on quick huh"

"Yeah,I do." I was now giggling like a school girl.

[Later]

We had talked about all sorts of things from family to our pet pives to our childhood. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

{Back at the Souh house a week later}

Tamiki hasn't been acting himself since we got back from the beach. I know for a fact this is not typical behavior for him. I also noticed that he's been working on something in the house, because he's forbid me in that room of the house. I've made good _friends _with the staff too. They just don't treat me like a normal person. All this getting waited on hand and foot is getting old fast. Yesterday I tried to make my self a snack and they nearly had a heart attack. I got a four course meal and all I wanted was a Tamiki is on me hand and foot and checking on me in the middle of the night and caring me around the house [koyaya said I need not apply any pressure to my foot].

I start school tomorrow ,Tamiki is having a panic attack worried about how i'm going to get around even though I TOLD HIM A HUNDRED TIMES I HAVE CRUTCHES, I kinda like the attention though I never got a lot as a child it kinda gives me a feeling of belonging.

"Amber, Master Tamiki said we have a guest and has asked me to lead to your surprise and ask that you wear something comfortable ."A maid spoke in such a formal tone I could die from her seriousness and odd way of words.

"Well I'm comfy" I chirped, I had on a blue shirt with a wolf on it and a pair of flair jeans and a pair of Nike shocks well at lest one on my good side that served a use.

"Then lets go" The maid left at a fast pace I don't know how long of strides I had to take to keep up the lady she must be laughing on the inside.

The hallways were all cleaned up and there were no longer barricades to stop me from entering the halls. I could see Tamiki and Koyaya standing out side a door. Tamiki looked sick and Koyaya actually looked sad for once.

"Whats going on here?" I asked triping on the carpet going down fast, But Tamiki caught me effortlessly and sat me back up right giving me a hug, "Tamiki why is Koyaya here and why do you seam hurt and sad." I was utterly confused and afraid something was wrong.

"Well, Amber you see" Koyaya began taking a pause." Your sister is well, she is" this is first time I've seen him not finish a clear sentence and acully confused on how to put it to hurt less.

"Amber she's dead"Tamiki tightened his grip on me as more tears fell than have ever left my eyes in my all my cry sessions together.

"Well, yes when Tamiki asked me to do some digging around I found two things, was all the detail of her death record another was a letter addressed to you."He handed me both.

First I read her death sheet. She had died of cancer one witch was not specified, She had it for two years and keep it from me, why would she do that to me. I never hid anything from her, but I guess she knew it would kill me along with her. Now the letter…

My Dear Sister Amber,

Wow never thought I would be writing one of these, you know my last words to you. I know your problem mad at me ,and all for the way I've been treating you lately is not very typical of me but you had me for 12 years with no interruptions, And the other three with some of me,but I simply wanted to get a taste of what the world out side of us as you know. I wish I had told you good-bye but that would have been such a lie because we both know it's only so long. I hope you've made new friends by now if not, hop to it.

Also you better quit crying right now you over sized cry-baby. I also what you to find someone to love you'll never know any grater love than that of a stranger. Even though you feel you can't because of your condition and yes I know about it iy you can. I know you think i'm crazy but you need to Littleton up, cut loose and for all thats holy please drop the act. I know you use it with everyone even on me but I always knew you were hurt, but I should have said something, anything but I didn't know what to say to make it hurt less. I was selfish and cruel I never really worried about you like you worried over me but still you never once with held your care for me. Thats how you were/are, and always will be you can't stand to see someone sad. I even know your processes. It's odd just how you are when it comes to certain situation, you can be so funny turned and need a push in the right direction. I love you Sis go live life for the both of us just don't get to absorbed thinking you have to become me.

NOW GO LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST

Ember,

Your Other Half

I can't believe this all happened and that silly goose had the guts to hid it from me. I could have helped her get throughout it if she would have let me. I understand now what she was doing it all makes since.

"Thanks guys, not many people would have the guts to tell me so I owe you one." I started to blush as I grabbed my crutch balancing on one leg preparing to hobble away," And Koyaya thanks for back at the beach too. I know it couldn't have been fun to put CPR training to use on a stranger. Oh I nearly forgot whats the surprise you been working on."

"Wow, Amber I thought you would have taken it worse." Tamiki added smiling, I handed him the letter to let him read.

"Oh, I see your Sister told you not to cry over her so you granting her last wish. Oh how sweet that is, your just to cute." He griped me in a hug nearly throwing me back, And for the first time in a long time I hugged him back. I haven't embraced anyone in a long time, it felt…. nice. He looked shocked and surprised at my actions, yep the old Tamiki is back.

"Now time for you surprise my dear little sister time to show you our new music rec room."

I took in the huge room and all it's glory. I saw a grand piano, keyboard, violin, large stereos, a dance floor, drum set, guitar, and a Dj stand. How did they now I could play the violin and loved to dance and Dj. There was a lighting system and disco ball. The walls were blue with glow in the dark paint splatters of all colors. I remember once in the third grade we had to write a description of what our perfect room would be. This is a spitting image of my idea in real life.

"How did you.." I asked in disbelief.

"I did some research at Tamiki's request found some of your old schoolwork and stumbled upon your dream room and gave it to Tamiki." Koyaya said typing away at his computer.

"Yeah I just added the pianos so we could play together" He said taking a set in front of the pianos keys.

I went and picked up one of the violins and Koyaya followed after getting himself a violin.

The rain out side poured and thunderstruck I then to the Dj stand found my favorite song and muted out the instruments and begun to play my violin.{Song Thunder by Nuttin But Stringz}. I noticed there wasn't much piano so once were finished I'll find one with more piano.

I got into the mood {ignoring the pain weaking the stitches} of the song and started dancing around while I keep up with the notes in a perfect order no mistakes. It reminded me of when me and Sis would play together it was always magical. I must say Koyaya was really good and Tamiki was amazing too. As the song came to a close I heard clapping and cheering as I when in to a solo not even noticing the others had quite playing a while back.

"Why did you stop, guys"

"Well you sorta shocked us and well I personal was curious about something,"Koyaya said taking a note in his book.

"I didn't have to big of role in this song anyway, Amber your really talented" Tamiki piped in looking dazed.

"Thanks" I said with a smile, I then took notice the rest of the host club had entered the room and they were showering me with compliments even Mori.

"Amber,I Would advise you to take pressure off you leg the stitches will bust" Koyaya said as the twins picked me up one one each arm.

"Amber you need to be careful we wouldn't want to get blood on the new carpet."

"Hikaru you can't be too concerned with the carpet" I was smiling like a mad man then I stared to blush once Hikaru through me into his brother.

"Hey,Hikaru" Koaru scolded, I felt bad he had to hold me up.

"Sorry" I murmured this makes twice he's had to hold me it's kinda nice.

"It's ok Amber, By the way you were amazing at the violin were did you learn to play?" Koaru asked pulling me close giving me more support.

"I eh, well, at my old school they had a rule you either play sports, join a club, or the orchestra. Me and Sis chose the last learnt a lot ,but all we mainly taught our selfs. Thats the one thing we do for hours apon hours." Everyone was listing to the conversation like it was a war plan, when Tamiki broke everyones silence.

"Ok, Amber why don't you go get this party started. Go try out your Dj stand out I worked especially hard on it."

"Ok Tamiki. Eh, Koaru do you mind." I asked Koaru who nodded and made his why to the stage with me glued in his arms. He sat me down and I went through the list of songs, to my surprise they had all most all my favorite songs with some others I didn't know. So I chose one I knew by heart that was good to dance too. I love dancing but in my state and the pain dancing caused earlier just got the thought in my mind to never dance agin, but I will.

"OK ALL YOU OF THE HOST CLUB OUT THERE I HOPE YOU HAVE A CLOCK CAUSE IT'S TIME FOR TIC TOC" I yelled as the song began to bounce through the room and almost everyone started to dance. I don't know if it's to get mind of the 'grim subject' or just cause.

I begun bopping my head around and singing to the song, maybe I shouldn't have picked my favorite dance song it's all so tempting. Then my bliss ended so I did the next song with a fancy intro to Aaron Carter song Aaron's Party {Come Get It}. We continued this cycle until everyone was tired well everyone but Mori and Koyaya who just observed the party. I was surprised Haruhi joined the party but hey how am I to judge. They started to say there good byes and all then it got to Koaru.

"Amber I have a few questions for you mind if I stay a while" He asked in my ear I nodded and we walked {I hobbled} To the music rec room slowly but surly. Once in he started with a caught me off guard and I started to get that weird feeling when ever we touch, odd.

"I' sorry for your loss but can tell me what it feels like" He asked crying into me. I knew he probably thought of this often enough to bother him some what. I sighed letting me emotions slip a little. I was surprised that I held it together this long and acully had fun I guess it looks bad only part but thats what she wanted. I just need one more brake down so I can rebuild even stronger on a new foundation.

"It feels like a hole that been filled with her well being is in search for a new muse. Though it knows it's useless to search for something there was only one of in the world. Now when I see my reflection I see her there smiling at me when a frown is plastered on my face. It's nice but still a reminder she isn't gonna come back just so I can protect her from the world that no longer keeping her prisoner. I actually feel really relived yet still i'm still feeling the instinct to be there for her, but since I came hear you guys are the ones protecting me, and caring about me. It's hard to get use to but it makes loosing her easier knowing i have a wonderful support group. Koaru you don't need to worry about when your brother will move on. Focus on the time you have together ok. Not everyone is blessed with a twin, take it as it is not for what it will be in the future. I know one thing though you and Hikaru won't end up like me and Ember….. You two can still be around each other just less as time moves on in less you both live and work together never get married and just stick like glue. The only way your guys bond will shatter is if one of you is six feet under. I know it's hard too comprehend but I don't want you to deal with the emotions that reside in me right now. The one emotion I wish to feel more than anything right now is the one that I know will never happen. Ember gave it to me some but you know thats of topic I guess i'm opening up old wound" I could feel my self pour out and it felt amazing after such a long time of only letting some out giving me a temporary feeling of freedom that has always eluted me. Yet I thought that was sealed away for good oh well.

"Why is that" He asked pulling me closer, I'm on a roll no holding back.

"Because it's impossible for me to even have children and well no one will want me to be theirs. I can't produce anything." I cried more I had never told anyone that. The doctors said it had to do with my clock work that I just wasn't the right shape or something. I never understood but I knew I was destined to be alone forever after that day. I clung to my sister more after that." But I've come to terms with in a way. I couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to love me in a romantic way just cause I'm infertile." I chocked back a laugh trying hide the pain. It was good to say just I didn't what pity, I all ready have more than enough.

"Don't say that" Koaur said in a whisper, I almost couldn't hear him," DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMEONE COULDN'T LOVE YOU OVER SOMETHING SO UNIMPORTANT. AMBER I CAN ASSURE YOU WHEN SOMEONE LOVES YOU THAT WON'T MATTER" His voice paused," I still love you" He went back to whisper. I wanna make sure I heard him right.

"What was the last part" I asked trying to sound indifferent though I was beaming with joy.

"I said, I love you. I now we haven't know each other for long ,but the way you talk and when you really open up and have fun even for a second I can't help but wanna see you smile agin. And when you're world comes crashing down around you and another crack weakened your dam of emotions you've pushed away, All I wanna do go pick you out of the rummage and not let it build back up. I don't care if you can't have children of your own, or the fact you're not swimming in money. All I care about is being there for you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just couldn't let you go on thinking someone didn't love you as more than a friend." He turned and started walking away.

How could I not see this before, I feel the same way but I suppose my stupid self pushed it away with the other emotions, like at the beach when he came into my room to say sorry and just then and now that I think about it the way look on his face after I almost died. How could I have been in this fog not to notice! Now he slipping away!

"Koaru what! I love you too I've just been to afraid to admit it to myself. I lied to myself and deep down I knew it, please don't go" I didn't care about my foot any more and I ran after him as he was walking down the steeps. Bad idea cause I crashed into him sending us flying through the air. I was engulfed into a embrace of protection as we made our descend back to earth. He must care a lot to be protecting me from a fall adding more weight to hurt him. The impact was easy for me with just an already sore foot.

"Amber, are you ok" Koaru shot up immediately and looked me over I was doing the same to him.

"Me, you're the one broke my fall I need to be asking the question of are you ok" I sputtered out in a worried tone."I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you really I shouldn't have ran at you it's just the realization that I loved you back hit, and then you were going away, and if I didn't act fast my only chance of true happiness was slipping away and I couldn't let that happen and break your heart witch would breach mine. I couldn't a stand the thought of you being sad. It's not a good feeling to have even worse if it's the honey thing you feel in the world. I understand if changed your mind in past 3 meters but I really care about you too." I was blushing like a mad women. Tonight is the night of letting my feeling run free and wild and let my heart tell my mouth what to say with out informing the brain.

He was silent for a minute witch scared me deeply, then he smiled wickedly.

"You know since I found out of the two reasons of you telling us apart I get you to do something for me right"

"Yes"

"Well can I just have you answer my question of what the other answer was?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I kinda told you, I really like you, I did from the start so I natural could tell you apart from your brother, because when ever our skin touched I felt all tingly in that area and still do." My blush turned to a rich purple.

"Really so I have one more thing I need from you." He smiled, the moonlight was creasing his face and made him look ravishing.

"Anything" I moaned, OH CRAP! THAT SOUNED AS IF I WANTED HIM TOO.

Lips crashed into mine and I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It was sweet and gently he was still so cute the moon was out watching me and I now see what my sister was talking about when she told me to live my life. As we parted I gently grasped my necklace and smiled, life doesn't have to be bad all the time.

{Tamiki POV}

I closed the door on my sister and Koaru, normally I would have thrown a fit at the sight of my dear little sister in the hands of one the twins but ever since I saw the way he looked at her after she told the twins apart, and how she came out of her shell a little bit to smile for real, thats whats why I made it my mission to make her happy with one of them.{ He can't tell them apart}. I turned to Koyaya and smiled. I knew he wouldn't show it or say it but he also felt the need to help my little sister like one of his own.

"Well it worked we just made one more girl in this world all the more happy." I chimed at my pal.

"Yes, indeed I guess it was the best option to go to beach after all the drama it only speed their relationship up." I could see the smile flash across his face.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's happy and now Koaru will be even more open with others." I yawned " Time to go to bed".

"See you tomorrow" Koyaya

I couldn't help but smile at my work, they were so cute together I don't care if he is a little devil as seen he can be quit sweet. I guess she only needed a good push in the right direction and my guidance to fall in love.

The end

Ok, this is my first story I have ever posted and I've worked hard on it, I even postponed my school work for this. I'm not the best for grammar, and all but I did my best. I also like completing my stories before posting to ensure their not abandoned after one chapter. I hope your kind with your word if you choose to review, even thought it's done I wanna see what you think and see if I should post more. Like recently I wrote a 60 page hand written Izumo story and I'm not sure if typing it is worth it thought it's my best story by far so leave your reviews in the little box and make my day :].


End file.
